


A Bump In The Road

by almostunderstandable



Series: A Bump In The Road by almostunderstandable [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter The Next Gen - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostunderstandable/pseuds/almostunderstandable
Summary: I'm Lily Potter - Yes that one.You see, my school life consists of my friends, parties, quidditch, studying, and flirty boys. That is until we came back to school from Christmas break. There was that one party that has now changed my life forever. So now I have to figure out how to work it into my already full existing life.It's exhausting.I, Lily Luna Potter, am pregnant in 6th year. Oh Merlin this is going to get complicated.





	1. Introduction by Author

**Author's Note:**

> Any characters you recognise from the canon story are property of J.K.Rowling, anything you recognise from the world (i.e Hogwarts, classes, magical objects etc.) are also J.K.Rowling property). Some characters and items are my own. The story line is also mine.

This is my first fic so i'm sorry if there are mistakes or inconsistencies. I've been reading Harry Potter Fan Fiction for 6 years and am an avid fan of the universe in general. I will go over it a lot to fix any mistakes I find but a few may get through so I apologise in advance. Teen pregnancy is something I don't see a lot of in HPFF but it's something I'd say I'm an expert at!  
Any characters you recognise from the canon story are property of J.K.Rowling, anything you recognise from the world (i.e Hogwarts, classes, magical objects etc.) are also J.K.Rowling property). Some characters and items are my own. The story line is also mine. If you re-post my story then you must state that it is indeed property of almostunderstandable :)  
Now get reading and I hope you enjoy!

I am still in process of writing, the first chapter should be up soon though! So keep sharp :)


	2. Prologue

"Roxaannnnee!" I shout, earning me some weird looks off stuck-up grown-ups on the platform. My cousin and I were playing tag but then I lost her, it happens a lot actually. But it's our first time on the train to Hogwarts and I don't want to have to get on alone. I have my brother's and countless cousins too but they all have their own friends. I know Hugo is around here somewhere - he's starting this year too - but I think he would prefer to sit alone.   
I can see Roxanne! She's talking to some girl with blonde hair, I don't recognize her. Her equally as blonde parents and matching young boys - I assume they're her brothers - are standing nearby. Her parents look nervous, but the boys are looking at everything in amazement. She must be a muggleborn. I get closer and I can already hear Roxanne's loud voice asking all sorts of questions about the girl, then she spots me.   
"Lily! Lily look, this is Lyra, she's really cool. Look at all these drawings on her trunk! They're awesome!" Roxanne near-shouted, grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the family. Lyra smiled and did a half wave, then took a breath and stuck her hand out.  
"Hi Lily, I'm Lyra. This is my mum, my dad, and my brothers Elijah and Oliver" She said quickly in a light welsh accent.   
I shake Lyra's hand, this is all very polite. Then I have an idea. "Hi! Do you and your family want to come a see my mum and dad?"   
Lyra's parents look very relieved and nod, saying their thanks and telling me and Roxanne to lead the way. When we get back to my mum and dad, mum, being herself completely takes over and welcomes Lyra's parents - who I overhear are called Anita and Johnathan - Roxanne is still quizzing Lyra, Lyra looks noticeably uncomfortable but is answering anyway. Roxanne is lovely, but she's very loud and very curious about everything.   
"Leave the girl alone, Roxy, she has no idea what half the words your saying are remember" I say.  
"Oh. well yeah that's a good point" Roxanne replies sheepishly.   
The drawings on her trunk really are nice, my personal favourite is the owl holding a letter with the Hogwarts crest.   
The platform clock says 10:50, that means we need to get on the train. I am sooo excited! For years Roxanne and I have stood her watching our older brothers and cousins get on the train and go off to Hogwarts and now it's finally us! The brothers in question have already boarded to be with their friends. Dad and Uncle George put our luggage on the train after all the goodbyes and then help us up. Mum and Auntie Angelina are still talking to Lyra's parents. Probably inviting them to dinner if I know my mum. We all go to an empty compartment and sit down, waving out the windows to our parents. As the train is leaving, my cousin Lucy comes in and asks to sit with us. Lucy is ok, we don't really see her often compared to the rest of my cousins but she's starting this year too, so she sits with us.   
"Right girls, James promised me a chocolate frog so, I’m going to go get those" I announce and leave the compartment, making a mental note that there's a purple rubbish bin outside so I don't forget where it is. I pass some compartments, one with two nervous first years in, one with so many people it looks about to burst, and one with an older couple making out. Ew, I don't understand how putting your face on someone else’s face would feel good. James said it's something I'll figure out when I'm older but I’m not so sure. I pass a few more compartments until I find the one with James, Fred, and a boy and girl I don't recognize. I slide open the door. "Hey bro, where's my frogs?"   
"I ate them" James says  
"No you didn't, don't lie James! Mum said you have to give me some frogs!" Ugggh brothers are the worst.   
"Alright alright, don't get your wand in a twist. Here" He hands me a plastic bag with chocolate frogs and even some other sweets too. Ok maybe brothers aren't that bad.  
I thank him and leave the compartment. I slide the door shut behind me and immediatly turn and BANG my head hits the floor.   
"What the...?" What in the world just happened? Why am I on the floor?  
Then suddenly there's a small brunette girl grabbing my arms to help me up.   
"MERLINS BEARD I AM SO SORRY" She says, brushing of my robes and handing me my sweet bag that I dropped on impact with her. She then looks up at my face and a wave of realization sweeps across her face. Here we go.  
"LILY POTTER HOLY MERLIN I AM EVEN MORE SORRY I HAD NO IDEA IT WAS YOU SHOOT" She shouts, completely flustered.   
"Whoa, girl chill, it's ok. I'm Lily yes, but I’m normal I swear" I say, laughing.   
"Ok..." Says the girl, still obviously nervous. "Well I'm Katie, Katie Wright. It's so good to meet you and... sorry again. I was with my sister, but she kicked me out, so she could be with her friends."  
"Well, do you want to come back to my compartment?" I ask, I'm always up for making new friends and Katie is adorable to say the least.  
Katie squeals and hugs me tightly. We go back to the compartment - the one with the purple bin - and walk in. I introduce Katie to everyone and everyone to Katie. Katie basically bounces to a seat, almost like she needs the toilet haha.  
"So" Lucy starts "onto important things" Classic Lucy, ever the daughter of a Politian. "Houses".  
\--------------------------------------------------------*-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The Great Hall is beautiful. It's so big and grand, I love the candles and how the ceiling mimics the sky outside. It's so much better than her family described. I can tell by looking at my fellow first years that they are all thinking the same, every one of them looking around in amazement. I'm stood with my new group of friends. I don't care which house I get as long as I get to be with them. I can see Katie looking nervously over at her sister on the Slytherin table.  
"LYRA LUCAS" calls headmistress McGonagall, inviting Lyra up to sit on the stool in front of her. We all cheer her on, although she still looks terrified. Just like all the first years before her who've already been sorted. The hat falls over her eyes and after a minute it shouts "GRYFFINDOR!". Immediately loud cheers and shouts erupt from me and the other girls, as well as the entirety of Gryffindor table on our right.   
I'm next, I walk up to the podium and sit on the stool. Whoa this is a lot scarier than it looks from down there. It's ok. I got this. I can do this. I can see James at the Gryffindor table, Albus at the Slytherin and many faces of friends and family spread all over the hall. I know I won't be alone and I'm not so scared anymore. I take a deep breath and the hat is lowered, it barely brushes my red hair before it shouts "GRYFFINDOR!" Oh, thank Merin. Noise erupts once again, and I go and sit next to Lyra.   
Next is Lucy, the hat takes 4 full minutes before finally placing her in Gryffindor with me and Lyra. She waves joyfully to her older sister Molly on the Ravenclaw tables she walks over to sit with us. Roxanne is of course in Gryffindor too, a surprise to no-one that the hat took only a few seconds on her. And finally, there’s Katie on the stool. I can see her looking nervously at her sister over in Slytherin before she looks straight ahead, and the hat falls over her head, 2 minutes later the hat shouts "GRYFFINDOR!" Us four at the table are easily the loudest of everyone as Katie bounces over happily, completely ignoring her sister's piercing glares.  
Through lots of talking - and stuffing themselves with amazing food that rivals Nana Molly’s - Lyra and Katie get introduced to Lily's brother James, Roxanne's brother Fred, their Gryffindor cousins Dominique, Louis, Rose and Hugo. As well as pointing out Lucy's sister Molly and Lily's brother Albus.  
I have made such amazing friends today and I hope we’re friends forever and ever.

They all go to bed that night in their new dorm, full bellies and full hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate constructive criticism so go ahead!   
> Anything/anyone you recognise from the wizarding world is/are not mine :) They are property of J. K. Rowling.


	3. Chapter One

“I can’t believe Vic is pregnant! That’s amazing I’m so happy for her” Says Katie, bouncing in her seat.  
“Yep! She’s having another little boy, Sky is going to be outnumbered” I laugh.  
“That’s now Vic and Dom with babies, I’m pretty sure it will be either Molly or Rose next” Says Roxanne, she’s leaning against the window with her legs stretched out, plaiting her thick dark hair. “Although I’m betting it’s Rose, since her and Scorp are actually engaged now”  
“Yeah probably” I say- not really thinking about it. I'm too busy looking out the window, the rolling fields of varying shades of green are making me itch to get back on my broom. I'm so happy to be going back to school and to quidditch after the 3-week Christmas break.  
"Right so let’s go over what's happened since we parted on the 23rd." Roxanne starts, we all look up from our various activities. Standing - or sitting - to attention so to speak. "Ok so we all went to Vic and Teddy's wedding on the 30th and we already covered the pregnancy. There wasn't a gala this year so there's that whole load of gossip just out the window" Roxanne crosses her arms and huffs at this. "Would have been our first one as well since we’re of age now" she continued, gesturing to Lucy and Lily.  
"Well my break was pretty boring to be honest, I spent most of it just working in the shop with Dad and Fred. Have any of you ever noticed how gorgeous people are?! There are so many good-looking boys and girls that go into the shop and I can't do anything about it with Dad looking over my shoulder making sure I’m doing everything right. Like I haven't been working there like every break since I was born" She rolls her eyes at this and waves her hand to Lucy. "Your turn".  
"Well Mum and Dad dragged me along to the Ministry Christmas Party. Molly got out of it saying she was working" Lucy groans. Roxanne, on the other hand, perks up at the mention of a party. Lucy looks at her. "Sorry Rox, it was super boring, full of old ministry workers and their equally as boring and stuck up kids. Although I guess I was one too, I had to be a ‘proper lady’ She does air quotes when she says, 'Proper lady'. "Shake hands, talk properly and make a good impression. Merlin forbid the Vice-Minister for Magic have a daughter who is anything but perfect" Now it's Lucy's turn to groan, she puts up her feet and lays her head on Roxanne's Lap.   
"Now you go, Lyra" Roxanne chimes, stroking Lucy’s hair.  
"Nothing as exciting as you lot, Elijah was just constantly talking about how amazing Hogwarts is and telling us all about every tiny little detail. I swear I didn't used to be so annoying. Although Mum said it's because I've been there 6 years and he's only been there like 4 months" Lyra says. Her little brother Elijah is a 1st year Gryffindor and he was extremely excited about everything magic. I don't understand why but I've grown up magical. Lyra was the exact same in 1st year.  
"What about that boy from the summer, Tom was it?" I ask her, curious about the boy she wouldn't stop gushing about all summer and said she hoped he visited over Christmas too.   
"I went to his aunt’s house, but she said he only visits in the summer" Lyra says sadly, she looks down quickly and then back up as if to try and forget. "Anyway, who's next? Katie?"   
"Barely anything interesting honesty, you all know Mel outed me at Christmas dinner. So that was eventful." She rolls her eyes and the rest of us laugh.  
"Your dad still not talking to you?" Roxy asks sadly  
"Nah but we never really got along anyway. Mum came around after a few days, which Mel hated of course. I'm pretty sure she was expecting them to kick me out or something"  
"Merlin’s beard, your sister is such a bitch." I say. I feel so bad for Katie, having to put up with her every holiday. Thankfully she can be herself at Hogwarts and avoid Mel, especially since Mel's moved out now. Meaning they only have to see each other when they’re forced to by their parents.  
"I guess that leaves me" I say, stand up and clear my throat. Gotta have some dramatics of course. "Well, Hugo and Archer were trying to prank Uncle Ron and turn his clothes and hair Slytherin colours. Sounds great right?" I ask to nodding heads. Fully in support of a good prank as always. "The plan was going great until Archer missed and hit me, I was green for like 4 hours. It was not fun, although Aurora's friend Elle said I looked like a muggle superhero. Which I quite like the idea of" I laugh along with my friends. Remembering looking in the mirror and seeing my skin completely bright green with flaming red hair to contrast.   
"So, what's up with you and Archer anyway?" Roxanne asks  
"Not much really, some flirting. He's cute but I don't know. We've never really hung out alone before" I reply. Archer Lewis, fellow 6th year Gryffindor. He's gorgeous honestly, floppy brunette hair and big brow puppy-dog eyes that get to me in the way that, if he looks at me too long then my stomach flips a bit. He's such a nice person from what I know, I wonder what's wrong with him for him to come off so... perfect? Ugh that boy gets in my head, like how every time he's at The Burrow with Hugo and he keeps walking past whatever room I’m staying in. Definitely on purpose. Ok, maybe I have a tiny crush on him but, I don't really know him all that well enough for it to become anything more. Less of a crush, more of a healthy appreciation of his looks and flirtatious comments.  
"So" says Lyra, interrupting my thoughts. "What are the outfit plans for tomorrow night then girls?"  
"Our late-new-years party?" I ask, it will be like 4 days too late but it's a good excuse for a party. Lyra nods.  
"I have a new skirt that I want to wear, but it's a little short." Says Lucy, pulling an awkward face. Lucy isn't really one for short skirts or dresses.  
Roxanne looks at Lucy as though Lucy has attacked her "Are you mad? Embrace the shortness! I'm wearing my red bodycon that I can barely bend over in, you'll look like a nun next to me don't you worry girlie" She laughs. The rest of us join in laughing too, knowing full well the extent of Roxanne's party outfits.  
"I haven't really thought about it, probably just some jeans and a crop top or something" I say. I don't tell them that there's actually a rather skimpy, flowy, blue dress in my trunk that I'm looking forward to wearing. I want to surprise them.  
Lyra nods "Yeah same here"  
Katie, who is lying with her back on the floor, her feet and legs up on the compartment door says, "Maybe a cute dress or something, there's that yellow one I like but I don't know if it's too yellow you know?"  
"Your banana dress? Not too bright, you look adorable in it" Lucy reassures her  
"Thanks Luce" Katie replies, laughing at Lucy calling it her banana dress.  
After more talking about the party and what this half of the school year will bring, the trolley finally arrives. We all already have packed lunches, but they all still buy a ton of sweets anyway. Katie of course getting about 15 chocolate frogs, which we all laugh at, she's going to turn into a chocolate frog soon I'm sure of it. Lyra is eating Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, until she says "Oh yum! Caramel!” and pops the bean in her mouth, only to immediately spit it out and proceed to chuck it out the window. And then out goes the entire packet too. "Vomit, I'm not risking that again" After a few minutes and Roxanne giving her a vomit skiving snackbox (The antidote half) she's now ok but still looks a similar shade to the bean. Lyra scowls at us all trying to hide our laughter. It really was very funny.  
Roxanne and I play exploding snap on the floor while Katie watches. Lyra and Lucy are both reading for the rest of the journey. It's mostly silence in here other than the odd bit of gossip from Roxanne.   
"Did you hear that apparently Danielle McKinnon Slept with Professor Marts over the holidays? I don’t think it’s true though, I feel like even McKinnon has standards.

\-----*-----*-------*--------*------

I'm sitting, legs up in a dark purple armchair. My navy-blue dress flowing all around me. Elegant.  
We're in the room of requirement, purple and white decorations everywhere, it looks amazing, the handwork of our creative little Lyra. Lyra’s awesome. Lyra has just left and taken Katie back to the dorm after Roxy has coerced her into doing about like 10 shots of Firewhiskey Vodka. I think Lucy went with them.   
Roxy was making out with 7th year Michael McLaggan earlier but then Michael went past my chair covered in blue vomit. I looked over to the sofa to see Roxy passed out, she looks like she's had fun.   
There's not many people left here anymore, some making out in the corners, others have left to take their drunken friends back to their dorms. That's a good idea. I stand up, pulling my dress down as it rode up with I was sitting down. I'm going to take Roxy back to the dorm. I'm a good friend. I wobble over to the sofa and pick Roxanne up. Hey this is easier that I thought it would be. And then I'm on the floor and Roxy is too, she's still completely passed out though. Oh, look Hugo's here. Hugo picks up the unconscious girl and takes her out the door, he says something to Archer before he goes. Oh, look Archer's here too.   
"Hey Archer, what's up?" I say, although it comes out more slurred than I intended.  
"Hey Lily" He laughs, his voice is slurry too. Haha - slurry is a funny word.  
"Are you rescuing me? I ask  
"Yes, call me Sir Archer. Hugo said I gotta make sure you get to the dorm ok" He says as he tries to move his weight form one foot to the other but wobbles a bit.  
I laugh too "Are you sure you don't need me to rescue you?"   
"We can rescue each other, how about that?" He says smiling  
I like that idea, my stomach feels funny, but I don't know why. I nod and take his hand.   
We walk out of the room. It's cold out here, you'd think they'd put a heating charm in the walls or something. My feet are cold. I look down, I'm not wearing any shoes?   
"My shoes?" I blurt out  
"You're not wearing any shoes" Archer laughs  
"I like it"  
"Of course you do" He laughs again.  
"You have shoes on, they're funny" I say, I can't understand a word I’m saying but suddenly I'm laughing so much I can barely breathe.

\-----*-----*-------*--------*------ 

There's a broom poking into my boobs. Why is there a broom poking my boobs? My foot feels wet too. Weird. I feel a breeze, I think I'm naked.  
I open my eyes, sure enough I'm lying on the floor, completely naked with a sheet over me. A shelf next to me is lined with the same sheets. My foot is in a bucket. EW. I quickly remove it and dry my foot on the sheet.  
I am in a broom cupboard. I sigh, this is not my first time in a broom cupboard after a party. Although this is the first time I’ve been naked in one that's for sure. My dress is hanging on the handle of another broom near the door, I guess I must have taken it off when I came in here last night. I put my dress back on and tie my hair up with a band from my wrist.   
I have no shoes, no wand and I have no idea where I am.  
What the hell happened last night?


	4. Chapter Two

I exit the broom cupboard to find that I'm right next to the portrait of the fat lady. Well at least I had some kind of sense of where to pass out. Maybe I just went in the wrong door by accident.  
I go to the dorm and get into some normal clothes that isn't just a thin dress, pull on some trainers too. My wand is on my bed, no doubt one of the girls brought it up last night, thank Merlin. I leave to go to breakfast as its 9am. Merlin I can't believe Archer just ditched me, I remember him saying that he was making sure I got back to the dorm ok. Ugh boys, why in the world did he just leave me to wonder into a broom cupboard?! I kick a suit of armor in the corridor in frustration, it kicks me back and I curse loudly, causing a nearby portrait to tut at me. I then magic a red afro wig onto its helmet, smirking at my little bit of revenge and continue walking. My leg hurts, stupid suit of armor.  
I'm about to go around the corner to the entrance hall and I run straight into someone very large. "Hagrid!" I exclaim, surprised to see the professor inside the castle. He's usually outside or in his hut, only coming in for meals or special occasions. "What are you up to?"   
He chuckles, scratching his big beard. "Just goin' t' talk t' McGonagall, got some questions is all little lady. Yeh haven' come to visit me recent Lily, come see me soon yeah?"   
"Of course, Hagrid, schools just busy you know" I reply, I really do like Hagrid, he's like a giant friendly bear. He is such a great teacher, he teaches Care of Magical Creatures and he inspires so many students with his intense love of animals.  
"Right, I better get on then, see yeh soon!" Hagrid says, ruffling my hair and disappearing around the corner.   
Walking into the Great Hall; I spot my friends sat together eating breakfast. There’s an empty seat next to Lyra and a plate full of all my favourite foods and what looks to be a big steaming mug of coffee. Rejoice! I sit down, resting my head on Lyra's shoulder and thanking her for the food.   
"Good Morning Sunshine" Lucy says happily  
"Mornin' but could you like not please" I mumble back, digging into my breakfast.  
"She's been like this all morning" Groans Roxanne.  
"She's evil" Katie adds. Her head on Roxanne’s shoulder, both of them looking about as bad as I feel right now.  
Lucy just laughs and continues eating her own food.  
I look up, Archer is sat opposite me, staring as if trying to figure me out. How did I not even notice him there.  
"YOU" I shout, glaring at him, "How dare you ditch me last night. You were supposed to be helping me back to the dorms, next thing I know, I wake up in a bloody broom closet!"  
I can hear the others all trying to muffle their laughter. I bet I must look a right sight, but I don't care right now.  
"He didn't come back to the dorm last night either. I bet £10 he was with Annie whatsherface in Ravenclaw, she's always cozying up to him in class" Hugo says quietly to the other girls, obviously trying to not let me hear him.  
"Are you SERIOUS Archer?!" I'm so damn angry, what is wrong with this prick?! "I thought we were friends? And you ditch me for some Ravenclaw skank?!"   
Archer is just sat there looking shocked throughout the whole ordeal, like he has no idea what I’m talking about. Ugggh. I groan "I don't even care anymore, I am so hungover I don't want to deal with this anymore." I say, sitting back down -when did I even stand up? - and drinking my coffee. Ah, the drink of gods I swear.  
The rest of them start talking about quidditch and gossip from last night. I'm not listening, I'm sure Roxy will fill me in later anyway on anything major and Hugo will probably repeat at practice in a couple days. The coffee is finally starting to do something, restoring my brain functions so I start remembering snippets of last night. - Drunk Katie punching a hole in a cake – Drunk Roxanne eating said cake and throwing it at Katie - Me, laughing hysterically at Archer's shoe laces being untied for some reason. - Me, pressed against a wall by something, weird. - Then the broom closet, my foot in the bucket - Sweat? - Skin pressing mine - Kissing?! - Scratching hands - Electricity. Wait... did I? Merlin's beard, with who?! I look up, I see Archers face studying me. And then another memory, Archers face, but above me. Lit only by a dull lamplight. Suddenly every single memory comes back; The kissing against the wall, the uncontrollable need for him, the way he moaned my name. OH, MERLINS BEARD.  
I spit out my drink, looking at Archer again, he no longer looks confused. He now has a smirk on his face and pink cheeks. He shrugs as if to say 'what ya gonna do?'. I quietly make an excuse about homework and fast-walk out of the hall.   
Where am I going to go? I am too hungover to deal with this. I run outside, maybe the fresh air will help. It does, so I stand there slightly wet winter-morning air on my skin. I don't know how long I stand there but after a while I decide to stay outside and go to Hagrid's instead. He should be done with his errand by now and I did say I would visit soon.

\----------*----------*-----------*----------*----------

Hagrid is bustling around his kitchen, pots and pans handing from the ceiling. I'm sat at his table just listening contently to his passionate ramblings.  
"Do yeh know what an Occamy is Lily?" He says, while taking a fresh cake out of the oven.  
I shake my head. That cake smells amazing. I can't believe Dad said Hagrid used to be such a bad cook.  
"Olympe and I met one in India over Christmas, It's this magnificent creature, Lily. Looks like a giant blue snake with two legs and big purple wings! The Occamy, she could fill this teacup..." He says, handing me my tea “... and within a minute she could fill all of the... of the Great Hall! or of anythin' really. That's what she does, she's like liquid almost, filling all the available space." Hagrid places the fresh lemon sponge on the table, the smell filling my nose. Merlin’s beard, I need to give Lucy this recipe honestly.   
"She's mighty protective of her eggs, no wonder considerin' her eggs are pure silver!" He exclaims excitedly. He then sits opposite me with his own tea and begins slicing the cake for us. "Pure soft sliver! Can yeh even imagine? She's a bit of an angry creature but, she's just bein' a good mummy is all. She really is beautiful Lily, yeh really should see one someday" He hands me my cake slice, although only a little as I did just come from breakfast. I’m sure I’ll be getting extra slices for myself and the girls.  
"Did I tell you about your little cousin Aurora?" Hagrid asks with a mouthful of cake.  
"Nope, what about her?" I ask, curious.  
"She's the best 4th year I ever taught, her friend Elle Marks aint far behind. They're very good, I'd say they could probably take on a lot of me 7th years! My favourite class they are, the 4th years. Brilliant" He says, he then points behind him where there is a door leading to his office. It's newer looking than the rest of his hut, due to it being put on as an extension after The Second Wizarding War. "In there I got my papers all ready to show in a couple days, gettin’ some Niffler's in for the 4th years, starting next week. They're adorable little thieves. I remember they stole Roxy's new necklace when you had them 4th year" Hagrid laughs at the memory. To be fair, Roxy was told no shiny things, but she just couldn't put that necklace down.  
I finish my cake and tea, sure enough I’m given a bag full of leftovers. I say my goodbyes, letting Hagrid know that I really should get back and do some studying. I really should visit him more I think while walking back up to the castle, it’s almost noon now. The girls will almost definitely be studying in the common room.

\----------*----------*-----------*----------*----------

“Are you going to tell us why you ran out at breakfast then?” Roxanne asks  
Me and the other girls are all sat in the kitchen in our pajamas, with hot chocolate and snacks – because we all missed dinner. We’ve all been lounging and studying in the common room all day, although I couldn’t tell anyone what I’d remembered because there was all the other 6th years as well as 7th and 5th in there studying too. And a few younger students too..  
“Well.” I start. “My memory came back from last night” Eager faces looking at me, Roxanne nearly falling of her chair with anticipation. “Archer didn’t leave me last night. Turns out he spent the night in the broom closet with me.” The girls look confused, but one by one each of their mouths form an O and their eyes widen.   
“You’re not a virgin anymore?! Merlin’s beard Lily!” Roxanne near-shouts, she looks about ready to tackle me but refrains.   
I tell them what happened, from the corridor, to waking up naked under a sheet – I probably should have guessed what happened from that to be honest.  
Katie leans back on her chair. “Well now the virgins are outnumbered!” She groans.  
“Hey I’ve only done it like 5 times” Roxanne says, we all burst out laughing as she starts to count on her fingers “Well there was my first time in 5th year with that Ravenclaw boy- Derrick? I think that was his name. Then 3 times with the muggle boy Henry from the summer. And then I’ve done Sandin twice” Sandin is a Slytherin who Roxanne has a ‘flirtationship’ with – her words - and they occasionally get together and hook up. “Wait no, that’s 6 never mind” She laughs and picks up her hot chocolate.  
“You all know what happened with Tom, twice” Lyra says sadly.   
“I’m sure he’ll be back this summer, plus you could just send him a letter” I point out, rubbing her shoulder with my free hand. The other hand holding my drink.  
“Yeah, I don’t want to seem desperate though, maybe he thought it was just a summer fling and doesn’t want to see me again” Lyra looks down, as if studying her drink. “I mean he does go to Beaxbatons and I swear like everyone there is beautiful, so I bet he has lots of choice” She groans “It doesn’t matter anyway, if I see him again then I do, if not then whatever” She shrugs.   
“Now we just need to find you a cute Hufflepuff” she says to Katie  
“Who loves hugs” Adds Roxy, laughing. “And get Lucy some nerdy Ravenclaw boy who lives in the library” We all laugh at that, even Lucy and Katie.   
We talk and laugh for hours, but after a whipped cream and coco powder fight; Lucy tells us its 2am.  
“Ah shit” I say. Time flies when I’m with my girls I swear.  
“At least we have History of Magic in the morning, we can take turns napping” Says Roxanne, opening the door to leave the kitchen. All of us thanking the house elves as we leave.   
“Yeah true” Lyra agrees with a yawn.  
Not that Lyra or Lucy would ever be sleeping in class. Merlin we are so stupid staying up so late. I hope things will go back to normal with Archer soon.   
We walk in near silence due to tiredness back to the common room, watching out for anyone on patrol. The common room is empty thank Merlin. We all immediately flop into bed as soon as we get to the dorm. It has been a very long day.


	5. Chapter Three

“I swear to god I’m never accepting food from Scorpius again” I groan as I sit down at breakfast. A few nights ago, Scorp and Rose sent me a big load of chocolate muffins. Which of course I shared with everyone. Rose said that Scorpius had got into baking so was sending all the family baked goods. Roxanne had a banana cake last week, and Lucy got a box of cookies yesterday. The problem is that since he started sending those treats, I have been horribly throwing up, often.  
“Maybe you just ate too much” Lucy comments  
“I had like 2, Katie ate the most out of everyone and she’s fine though ugh” I huff and pout, they tasted really good but I’m paying the price now.  
Katie holds her hands up in surrender “Hey I like muffins ok”  
“You mean you like chocolate?” Hugo states, pointing a half-eaten chicken drumstick at her knowingly.  
“Well yeah that too, so how could I turn away chocolate muffins?” Katie says, looking confident and continuing her breakfast. Pointedly ending the conversation.  
I shake my head at them with a smile, pouring myself some coffee and avoiding the food. I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep any food down so, this will have to do.  
“You still not well?” Archer says, looking at me sipping my coffee. I bet I look so shit ugh.  
“Nope” I reply shaking my head and looking down to hide any redness in my cheeks.  
Archer and I are fine now, it’s like new year never even happened, within a couple days we were back to the occasional flirty comment or brief conversation. It’s been weeks since it happened, and no one has said anything about the incident since so, it’s good to know things are back to normal.   
Meanwhile a few seats down, Lyra clutches her stomach and grimaces “Godric, I hate being female”   
“Saaaammmee” Roxanne says, with a similar look on her face. “And we have Care of Magical Creatures today. Meaning we have to walk all the way down there in the cold” She cried, putting her forehead on the table.   
Lyra groans too “Nooo I forgot we had that”  
“mayhe hou shood ho see hompfy” says Katie, her mouth full of croissant.  
“Come again?” Roxanne asks, lifting her head off the table.  
Katie swallows “I said maybe you should go see Pomphrey” She repeated.  
“That’s a good plan actually” Lyra says, perking up a little. “Why didn’t we think of that?” She adds, looking at Roxanne.  
Roxanne rolls her eyes and puts her head back on the table “Because we’re in too much pain to think” she says, her voice slightly muffled.  
“You going too?” Lucy asks me, concern written all over her face.  
“Nah I think I’m going to head upstairs, I really don’t feel up to classes today. I might nap” I reply. I really do feel crap, I can feel the coffee rolling around in my stomach, I know I’ll be throwing up again soon. Oh boy I can’t wait.”  
“Ok, I’ll get your homework” Lucy smiles.  
We finish breakfast and leave the hall. Roxanne and Lyra head to the Hospital Wing with Katie and Lucy in tow. The boys however, seemingly being the only ones to have half a brain this morning, head to class.  
\------------*------------*------------*------------*------------*------------  
Back in the dorm I sit on my bed. I can taste the minty aftertaste of my toothpaste. I had to brush my teeth again from throwing up for the 10th time in the last week.  
I lay down and for some reason my mind wanders to my cousin Victorie. Her and Teddy have a 3-year-old son called Austin, and at Christmas dinner, they announced that they’re having a second baby soon. I remember sitting with Vic and a few others that evening while she told us how she found out.   
“I was feeling sick for a week or so, my breasts were sore too. Then I missed my period so that was the big giveaway really” She had said “I did the charm the next day and it said positive!”.  
Well that’s nothing like me, I just have a bug or something. Right? Probably just getting back into the swing of school.  
I check the calendar on my dresser. I was supposed to have my period last week. Shit. I can’t be, right? I’ve literally only had sex once?! I grab my boobs, they feel normal. Ok good they’re normal that’s a good sign.  
I look around the room, trying to stop thinking about that, I was just being paranoid I’m sure.  
I decide to focus on the dorm, we've made it entirely our own, completely redecorated at the start of 5th year. Pastel pink walls, hardwood floor with white rugs. Fairy lights and polaroid photos of us all from our years here. Lyra was a big part of it with her expert decor skills and she's the one that was given the polaroid camera for Christmas in first year, as her phone wouldn't work at Hogwarts. The newest photo was all five of us all dressed up before the new year party. Five identical white vanities with our names on plaques above them lined one wall, while our five four poster beds were opposite, with charmed fairy lights along the tops and matching sequined red and gold curtains around them, all pulled back for now of course, as we're all awake. White dressers separate the beds. Opposite the dorms entrance door there is a full-length mirror attached to the bathroom door, perfect for assessing party outfits. It’s all very girly, I love it.  
I lay back and sigh. I need to do something. I can’t ignore this. I spot a pile of letters on Roxanne’s dresser. Yes! I’ll write to Victorie. She’ll know what to do.  
I get out some paper and a pen – it baffles me how some magical folk still feel the need to use quills all the time when pens are so much easier and better. Most Hogwarts kids use pens now and a fair few wizarding families do too, my dad has even introduced them at work. Since then the Aurors have been doing so much better, they get paperwork done quicker and have more time to work on cases –   
I quickly write my letter, stuff it in my bag and go out the portrait hole.   
It's easy for me to get outside, most people are in class. And Filch is a lot less observant in his old age than he used to be. I get to the tall cylindrical building that is The Owlery, I call to Fluff but I can’t see him – Fluff is my snowy owl, he was a gift to me when I was 12, named after a marshmallow muggle dessert that Katie got for Christmas that year at the same time I got the owl. The treat tasted so good I decided to name my owl after it – after a few minutes of searching I give up, assuming he’s out hunting mice or something. I instead call to a large black owl on one of the high rafters, he swoops down, landing on a perch near my elbow, although still towering over me.   
“Hey Snuffles” I say, stroking his feathers lightly. Snuffles was my dad’s owl originally, but James wouldn’t go to Hogwarts without him and threw a massive tantrum on the platform in his first year. Snuffles isn’t usually here, but must have decided to stay a while after delivering a letter from James and Albus a few days ago.   
Snuffles gives a light hoot and leans down to nudge my head. Despite his intimidating size, he is a very affectionate creature.  
“Here you go boy, can you take this to Victorie please?” I ask. He sticks out his leg for me to tie the letter too. I give him a treat, which he happily accepts, and gives a hearty hoot before flying off out the nearest window.   
I lean on the window frame and just watch until long after Snuffles is a tiny speck disappearing into the sky. I don’t know how long I was there, but I eventually look at my watch, it reads 12:20, almost Lunch time.  
I really don’t want to see anyone right now. So, I sneak down the stairs in the entrance hall and to the kitchen’s, I tickle the pear on a portrait of a fruit bowl and enter the kitchen where the house elves are busy at work sending food up to the great hall. I am greeted by only one elf today instead of the usual ten or so, due to it being such a busy time of day.   
It's Talise, she was one of the younger and therefore shorter house-elves. With large, bright blue eyes, and a purple and white checkered tea towel robe.  
“Hey Talise” I say, sitting at the end of the nearst bench.   
“Miss has had a hard morning, what can Talise do for Miss?” The house-elf asks in a high-pitched and caring voice.   
“Thank you, could I just have some coffee and buttered toast please? Not feeling too well so only light foods for me at the moment” I reply with a half chuckle. Not mentioning how Talise somehow knew I’d had a hard morning, she knows things like that somehow. I’ve learned not to question it.  
“Oh Miss, oh poor Miss. Talise wishes you to be well. It is sad for Talise to see you so run-down Miss” The elf says, looking up at me with sad eyes.  
I smile at her concern, “I’ll be fine in a couple days, don’t you worry!”   
That seems to cheer her up as she smiles and scurries to get my toast and coffee. She brings it over, I say thank you and the elf goes to continue helping her fellow workers.  
While eating, I decide to finish off my charms homework that I was doing last night - before I almost passed out on the common room floor from tiredness-. The occasional younger elf comes along out of curiosity or to ask a question about what I’m doing. I feel sorry for them being down here, but I know they wouldn’t have it any other way.  
I say thank you and leave the kitchen, lunch is still ongoing so hopefully I won’t see anyone else on the way back to the common room. Luckily, I don’t, back in the dorm I’m suddenly hit with a wave of tiredness. Maybe I’ll just have a little rest, it’s been such a stressful morning. I lie on my bed in defeat and I’m asleep before my head even hits the pillow.


	6. Chapter Four

This is a bit of a filler chapter, I just wanted the next part to have it's own chapter as it's a big one! Hope you enjoy! ~almostunderstandable  
\-------*-------*-------*-------*-------*-------*-------*-------*-----

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
What the … bloody alarm clock.   
Aunt Hermione gave me an enchanted alarm clock last Christmas. It’s been useful but I’m not thinking about that right now because it’s woken me up from a lovely nap. 17:00 read the clock, no longer angrily beeping at me. Quidditch practice.  
Groggily, I pull out my gear from under my bed, get into it and head down to practice. The halls are mostly empty, most people are probably at dinner or studying in the library. I miss my friends, I think as I pass the great hall trying to catch a glimpse of one of them. I haven’t seen them since breakfast, I probably won’t see them later either. I sigh sadly.  
I step out the main door and take a deep breath in, the fresh evening winter air is sharp and cold but very welcoming. My head clears as I stand there just taking it in. As I continue walking, my boots crunching on the grassy, icy pathway. The sound is very satisfying and rings out in the silence. The sky is clear and a grey/blue. No rain tonight, thank Merlin. Although I know the bitter cold will soon seep into my clothes, especially while I’m flying. I speed up, I spent too much time clearing my head and I’m going to be late if I don’t get a move on. Hugo will kill me if I’m late. My stomach starts to churn as I speed walk to the stadium. Not now, come on.  
I walk through the doors and onto the pitch where everyone is already waiting.   
“LILY!” I hear as someone small and energetic runs up to me while waving madly. I look at the girl, it’s my cousin Aurora, she’s a 4th year and is as fiery as the dragons her dad used to care for. With flaming red Weasley hair to match. Although her one blue, one green eyes always set her apart from the other Weasley/Potter girls. She was a damn good chaser too, she loved the speed I think. She’s always been like that, always running around and stealing brooms to fly on whenever she visited the Burrow. Eventually she got her own and was joining her older cousins in summer family quidditch matches. I first met Aurora when she was three, I was only five, but I remember it well. Uncle Charlie came knocking on the Burrow one day when we were all there – a complete surprise – with a small Aurora hiding behind his legs, asking for help as a couple days prior this toddler was dropped off at his home in Romania with a note. After staying a while they eventually went home to Romania, so Uncle Charlie could continue his work with dragons. They regularly visited until they moved into the village near my home when Aurora was 8 so she could have some primary education and then come to Hogwarts.  
Aurora is a perfect teammate for the other chasers, 5th year Martin Smith and 4th year Aman Byrne. They’re so in sync, I think, watching the three lounging against the barriers with their brooms and chatting. 7th year Cameron McLaggan is keeper- twin of the boy that Roxanne puked on at the new year’s party. Hugo, the team captain is a beater along with 5th year Rachel Mart. Which leaves me as the seeker, and I’m a good one at that. Having been trained by, and the daughter of Ginny Potter, captain of the Holyhead Harpies and the younger sister of James Potter, chaser for East England Eagles.  
All through practice my stomach churned, and my head pounded, I love Quidditch so much, but I am not right today. I glare at the sky as Hugo shouts at me once again to focus, causing my head to pound more. I look down to see Aurora land and beckon Hugo to do the same. I hear raised voices but no words as I’m too far up to hear well. Aurora looks angry and Hugo looks scared, Hugo then looks up at me, looks sad and then blows his whistle. Signaling for the team to go to him, I land nearby, wobbling a little and Aurora comes over to steady me.   
“I told him I’d punch him if he keeps bullying you like that, you look shit, Lil. You ill?” she says smiling at me with concern in her eyes.  
“Yeah I think so, maybe it’s just 6th year stress flu” I say, with a slight laugh. ‘6th year stress flu’ is the name given to 6th years who overwork themselves with studying and all the extra homework they’ve been assigned this year. “Thanks A”   
“No problem” She says again, bouncing away to the changing rooms.  
Hugo looks after her and sighs, then he turns to speak to the rest of the team. “Right, practice is over for now, none of us are really our best today and its cold and too dark to see properly anyway, so we can pick this up on Tuesday” He said, waving his hand as us in dismissal and heading towards the changing rooms, clearly frustrated.  
I can’t help but feel guilty even though I wasn’t the only one not with it tonight, judging by Hugo’s reaction.  
I head to the changing rooms myself, although by the time I’ve finished showering I am the only one left. I get dressed and lock up with the spare key and note that Hugo left for me, with instructions to give it back when I see him next.  
I hate walking back in the dark. It had somehow got so much darker since going into the changing rooms, and it’s now much colder. I pull my winter robe tighter around me and hold my wand out, casting “Lumos” to light the way. At least my headache has gone now, the shower helped.  
Back as the dorm I see three of the bed curtains closed, except Lucy’s. Hers were open and her bed empty. It’s not uncommon for Lucy to be in the library at this time of night though, so I’m not worried at all.  
I strip off my clothes and stand in front of the mirror. The moonlight shining through the window, illuminating my already pale body into an almost ghostly white and washing out all colour from my underwear and hair. I do like my body, long legs, small waist. I may not have a bum like Katie or perfect boobs like Roxanne’s, but I love my freckled body all the same.   
I don’t know how long I’ve been standing here but almost subconsciously, my hand goes to my quidditch-toned stomach, I no longer feel sick, just confused. Could I really be pregnant? What in the world am I going to do? I sigh, I just feel tired now and I don’t want to think about it anymore. I get into bed and reluctantly set my alarm for morning classes. I lie down, and a large wave of tiredness consumes me into sleep.  
In the complete silence, with only soft snores and the occasional owl hooting outside, the clock clicked as it read 00:00.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review if you wish and I hope you continue reading!


End file.
